It should have been me instead of him
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: Arthur and Francis used to be the perfect couple. Yet, some reasons make Francis to break up from Arthur. Realizing his mistake, Francis was searching for Arthur in order to get him back. However, what happands once his finally found Arthur? Did Arthur move on? Can love be restored? Or is it too late? FrUk, UsUk.
1. Chapter 1

**I started watching Hetalia and I really loved it! Now I have a lot of pairings in my mind and I can't look at maps anymore. I like EnglandXFrance. They are so funny together. My new OTP (now I have about 40 of those XD) **

**This is the first Hetalia fic that I wrote. Maybe there will be some OCC's.**

**Enjoy! **

**A blast from the past- part one**

Do you how it feels to let go of the only person you will ever love because you didn't want to hurt them? This is a story about a man who sadly knows that feeling. The name of that man was Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis was a romantic person. He loved to flirt with women- even men sometimes-, go to parties, to drink wine and be carefree. That's how he was until he met Arthur Kirkland. You could say it was love at first sight. Francis and Arthur were what anyone would call the perfect couple. Everybody wanted what they had; knowing that kind of love was rare.

So what made Francis to let go of that kind of love? Just as was mentioned, Francis was a playboy. He wasn't the type of person who would settle down with one person for his entire life and Arthur was quite the opposite. When Francis realized things were getting serious between the two, he freaked out. The sudden realization of being in a committed relationship isn't taken well by playboys. Francis loved Arthur. Yet, Francis knew Arthur deserved a man who would also be interested in marriage and family. In addition, Francis knew he couldn't stay with one person for a long time and start cheating when he would have the chance. He decided to end things before he would hurt Arthur. There was another reason, which would not be revealed for now.

Was Francis content about that decision? The answer is very simple: no. He thought breaking up would do well for both of them. He couldn't be more wrong. He still remembered how hurt Arthur felt the day they broke up. That memory, of making the person you love cry and then making him/her hate you, have been hunting Francis ever since. Francis himself didn't understand at that moment he actually just made the worst mistake in his life.

He thought he would be happy returning to a life of a bachelor. However, the break up was hard for him and he was depressed for a long period. Hoping a one night stand would help him stop thinking about Arthur, he went to the bar. He was flirting with a beautiful woman, the prettiest among the women in the bar, but he couldn't go beyond that. The thought of kissing someone else, to have sex with someone else, felt so wrong.

This comprehension made Francis leave the woman immediately. He ran to Arthur's place, running as fast as he could. He reached the building and went up the stairs to the second level. There were three doors with different numbers on them. He reached door number four. He knocked loudly on the green wooden floor. He didn't stop until someone would open the door. After eight minutes, one of the neighbors was sick and tired from the knocking.

An old man came out of the apartment and noticed the French men. Though he was annoyed, his voice was calm. "Nobody leaves there anymore."

Francis stopped. The old man saw the agony in the young man's face. Being old, the man gained quite a lot of experience, just like any elderly man. Francis had an expression of a heartbroken man.

"I'm sorry for the noise," Francis said, intending to leave. The old man stopped him. He was told to wait for a moment and the old man went back to his apartment. Nowhere to go, Francis just waited. The old man returned and handed Francis an envelope. "I think this letter was left for you. You name is Francis, right?"

Francis was surprised. "Yes, that's me. How did you know?"

Without anymore words, the old man handed him the letter and went to his apartment. Thinking the man was a bit weird Francis looked at the envelope. His name was written on it, but anyone could claim it. He opened it. Inside, there was a letter from Arthur.

Eight years past by since the day Francis let go of his love. He didn't stop thinking about that day, nor the letter he received from Arthur. There was no day Francis didn't think about Arthur. He tried to imagine how their lives would look like if they were still together. They would probably live together under the same roof. They would get married, maybe even have kids. He hoped Arthur was happy. Though it hurts to even think about it, Francis hoped Arthur found love, someone who would look after him.

He was sitting in his office, enjoying a cup of coffee while working when his secretary walked in. She was beautiful, you could say she was Francis's type, but he never hit on her. In fact, realizing his feelings, Francis never moved on. He stopped being a playboy. His heart belonged to Arthur only. "Hello, Jean," he greeted her with a smile. "Please tell me that lunch is canceled."

Being the CEO of a successful company, Francis had to meet with big clients to maintain a good relationship. However, he didn't want to meet Alfred Jones, a rich man who owned a famous corporation. Alfred was annoying, ate only hamburgers and he couldn't stop talking about his adoptive child that for some reason looked like his husband. Alfred also chatted sometimes about him. The main reason he didn't want to hear about Alfred's life was because it was a reminder of what he lost. Moreover, Alfred was married to a guy named Arthur, what also reminded him about his lost.

"Actually," Jean said, "there is someone joining you."

"Really? Who would it be?" asked Francis.

"His husband, apparently," Jean backed off a little bit. "Do you want me to cancel?"

"It's okay," Francis sighed. He looked at a picture of him and his Arthur that was taken back when they were a newly couple. He stared at it every day. After hearing Arthur moved, he never stopped searching for him. He wanted to find him again.

After few hours, Francis left his office. He would meet Alfred in a restaurant, be nice to Alfred's husband, and make sure everything was fine and go back home. He reached the restaurant, which was only three blocks away from the company's building. It was a nice place, a little bit expensive, but he could easily afford it.

Then he heard Alfred's annoying voice. "Hey, Francis over here!"

"Don't be so loud in such place," said a man who was sitting in front of him. The voice of that man was familiar. He reached the table, still not noticing the third man. "Hello, Alfred, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Francis. Though Alfred was a bit annoying, he did like the man. Meeting so many times practically made them friends.

"Hello, Francis," greeted Alfred. "I want to introduce you someone."

Then Francis looked at the third man. Though he felt awkward, the man stood up. Alfred said: "that's my husband, Arthur Jones."

But for Francis he wasn't Arthur Jones. That man was Arthur Kirkland. The man Francis had been searching for eight years, stood in front of him.

**Next chapter is written from Arthur's point of view. This will be a multi chapter fic. Please review^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's exams time! I won't be uptading as frequent as I could have if I wasn't in the 12th grade. I have to study now. So here is a chapter from Artie's point of view. For some reason, I don't like this chapter (maybe becuase I'm tired), however I promise better chapters in the future. **

**ENJOY :)**

**A blast from the past- part two**

Can you move on after you first love has failed? If you ask Arthur Kirkland, he will tell that you can, though you never forget your first love. This story has another side. It's not only about a man who let go of his love, but also about a man who tried to move on.

Arthur never thought he would date a man like Francis Bonnefoy. But as fate wanted to, the two fell in love. Though Francis was a playboy, he gave Arthur the feeling he was the only person in the world. Something told him that Francis would be loyal to him. And he was indeed. Francis stayed the same person, only one thing changed about him: he loved only one person. Arthur felt the luckiest man in the world.

But that happiness was to be ended. Arthur thought Francis was a right man to settle down with. So, he suggested they would move in together, like any other couple would. He thought Francis would be happy; however Arthur couldn't be any more wrong. The next day Francis broke up with him claiming he was a free bird, and he couldn't live in a cage. When a person who is close to you is lying, you can feel it. And Arthur felt Francis wasn't completely honest with him. He had a feeling Francis was hiding something and used a pathetic excuse.

Obviously, it drove Arthur mad. He trusted Francis. Why would he end things? Did he mean anything to the blue eyed man or it was just a game? It didn't matter. Whatever they had- it was over. Yet, he came back to his apartment hoping that Francis would come to apologize. He would probably punch him - Francis deserved that- but deep down he knew we wanted to get back to him. However time passed and Arthur realized if he wanted to move on, he had to move out. After spending so much time with one person and that person is gone, everything feels so lonely. Does it mean Arthur gave up hope? Something inside of him told him that Francis would search for him.

He stood inside his empty apartment, ready to leave everything behind when he heard a knock on the door. He opened to door, and was surprised to see his old neighbor. "Hello," he greeted the old man with a questioning tone.

The old man invited himself in. As the readers noticed, he had a habit to get involved with other people's lives. "I hope the next resident won't be noisy. Hard to find good neighbors nowadays."

"I'm sorry," apologized Arthur, "but as you can see, I'm moving. I am about to give the landlord my key."

"But you don't want to leave," noticed the old man. "You linger and take your time before leaving. Are you waiting for something or someone to stop you?"

"How did you…" Though the old man was nice, there was something about him that Arthur didn't like.

The old man simply answered: "When you are getting old, you experience helps you to understand a younger person's mind."

After a moment of silence the old man added: "write."

"Write what?" asked Arthur.

"You are waiting for a person, which means that person will come for you. Yet, you packed your things. That's a mystery. I don't understand it, but I'm not the one whom you should explain it too."

There was something in the old man's words. The old man walked out of the empty apartment. Arthur set down and wrote the letter, explaining his actions. Few hours later, Francis found that letter and the words gave him courage to find Arthur again.

Few months passed by and Arthur was still a broken man. He didn't leave town, just moved to a quite area that was mostly populated with families. He was sitting on the beach, looking at the sea. The memory of Francis kept hunting him as it was supposed to be their three years anniversary that day. This is how stuff works: the more you try to forget something, the more you remember it. This was a good way to describe Arthur after he moved.

Suddenly Arthur noticed a man stopped in front of him. He was tall, had a brown hair and behind his glasses there was a pair of blue eyes. He had a big smile on his face. "Are you okay?" asked the man.

"Is a habit of yours talking to strangers?" grunted Arthur.

"No," said the man. "But you seem sad. Why don't you come with me?" The offered his hand to help Arthur to get up.

"Are you high?" Arthur clearly refused the man's offer. There are always good people we meet in our path who truly want to help others. However, it's not wise to trust a stranger.

"I'm just going to the bar with my friends," said the man. As he walked away he said to Arthur: "you can stay there keep crying or you can come with us."

Arthur hesitated at first. Yet, it was a chance to make friends, and he didn't want to be stuck in misery. He followed the man. The name of that man, as the readers probably guessed, was Alfred. The two became friends and quickly turned to a couple without Arthur even noticed. Alfred healed Arthur's broken heart. Though Alfred was a little bit childish, loved to eat fast food and had a weird obsession with heroes, he was a kind man who made Arthur smile. Before meeting Alfred, Arthur thought no one can replace Francis in his heart, yet it seemed that there was a room for two.

Though Arthur never forgot about Francis, he did love Alfred very much. He was afraid that his heart would break again when things got serious, yet it seemed like Alfred wasn't the type who would run away. Alfred stayed while Francis ran away. Thus, none of their friends was surprised to hear that they were engaged. Arthur knew Alfred was the right man to marry with.

Furthermore, both of them wanted kids. Since they couldn't have children of their own, they decided adoption was the best solution to the problem. They adopted a baby-boy who was abandoned by his parents named Peter. Surprisingly, the baby resembled his fathers, something their friends loved to joke about. Peter was a little brat, yet he was adorable and sweet.

Arthur's family was the thing that mattered to him the most. The same goes for Alfred. An interesting thing to note about parents is that there are different ways a parent talks about his kids. Arthur loved his family, yet he didn't brag about his son unless he was asked a question about him. Alfred, on the other hand, always talked about Peter, even when he was on business meeting. Arthur thought it was dangerous to tell so much about one's private life, Yet Alfred kept chatting. It didn't matter as long as he didn't have to attend one of the meetings.

Until that fateful day. Arthur dropped Peter in his parents' house so he could spend the day with his husband. Yet apparently, Alfred forgot he had a business meeting and Arthur was forced to join. "You shouldn't forget something so important," Arthur scold Alfred.

"I'm sorry," Alfred apologized for the hundredth time. "I promise I'm free this evening. It's just a lunch and then we will have the whole evening for ourselves."

"Whatever, I will just…" Arthur started speaking and was interrupted by Alfred. "He is here. Hey, Francis, over here!"

"Don't be so loud in such place," Arthur scolds his husband again. Then Arthur thought about the mane he didn't heard for so long, and yet still remembered. Arthur looked at the man. He got older, yet there was no doubt: that was Francis Bonnefoy, the man he loved the most and broke his heart.

It seemed as if Francis didn't look at Arthur's direction or ignored him on purpose until Alfred say: "Hello, Francis, I want to introduce you someone."

Then Francis noticed Arthur. By the look on his face, Arthur knew Francis realized it was him. Arthur never thought that the day he would meet Francis again, he will be introduced with the words: "that's my husband, Arthur Jones."

That's how the most awkward lunch in human history started.

**Next time I will write about how the lunch went :) Please leave a review, that would be nice^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me time to update. I've been busy+ I rewrote that chapter. Hope you like it!**

**The ex and the husband**

Arthur imagined what it would be like to meet Francis again. Seeing his ex-boyfriend standing in front of him all he wanted was to run towards him, kiss him and be held by him. He would probably also punch him, yell at him and use few inappropriate words, yet he missed him. It's not hard to figure out what the problem is.

Arthur sat in front of his husband and next to his ex. Francis had a mischievous smile on his face and that made Arthur want to punch his handsome face. Francis didn't change much. His hair grew a bit longer, other than that he was the same as before. Alfred seemed to be oblivious to the atmosphere, which was obvious considering he didn't suspect Francis and Arthur had known each other. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

It seemed as if Francis didn't care much about Arthur's presence. He talked with Alfred about some business Arthur didn't care about while Arthur was quietly eating his lunch. He was tense. He just wanted them to end this meeting so Arthur could continue with his new life. He wanted to say goodbye to Francis and hope it was just a bad dream. Francis didn't matter anymore for Arthur, so why did he feel nervous around him?

Arthur didn't know he was day dreaming until he heard his husband's voice. "Artie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Al," lied Arthur. "I was just wondering about Peter." Then he regretted saying his son's name in front of Francis. If there was a topic he needed to avoid, it would be it.

"Peter is doing fine," said Alfred with a smile. Alfred spoke to Francis: "Arthur is over-protective, like a mother." For that, Arthur kicked Alfred under the table.

"So Arthur is the one who cooks?" asked Francis occasionally. Arthur knew that Francis always teased him about his cooking. When they were dating, Francis cooked for the both of them.

"Sometimes," said Alfred. "That's why I like going to business meetings."

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Arthur wanted to protect his cooking skills. "Peter loves to eat my food."

"How old is your son?" asked Francis.

"He is almost four. Why?" questioned Arthur.

"Aren't kids in that age put anything in their mouth? They even make mud cakes," answered Francis, making Alfred laugh.

"Shut it, you bloody frog," said angry Arthur.

Alfred stopped laughing. "Hey, Arthur, don't speak like that in front of one of my clients!" He turned to Francis: "I'm sorry; usually he is the polite one."

Francis still smiled. Arthur blushed for two reasons: first, he always controlled himself around others. Second, he couldn't believe he just called Francis by his old nickname, especially next to Alfred. He wanted to wipe Francis's smile out of his face. Why did Francis make him feel that way? He moved on a long time ago, he was happy. Why seeing Francis again made him happy and yet confusing?

No one would like to be called a bloody frog, except from Francis. But only one person was allowed to call him like that. It was the special name given to him by Arthur. To hear that nickname after eight years made Francis's heart to skip a beat. He began to lose hope to see Arthur ever again. Not only fate brought them together, there was a slight chance to get him back.

"You know what?" said Francis, calmly. "It's okay. I didn't know that Artie had a bad mouth."

"Don't call me that!" said Arthur with a blush. Of course Francis wouldn't call Arthur 'Artie', but he couldn't say Arthur's nickname in front of Alfred.

Francis couldn't describe how he felt when he saw Arthur. He wanted his ex lover to be happy, yet seeing he actually managed to move on... He had mixed emotions. Though he was glad Arthur found happiness, he regretted he wasn't a part of it at the same time. He knew it was a stupid idea to break up with Arthur, however, he didn't realize how terrible the idea was. If Arthur were to wear a wedding ring, it was ought to be Francis who put it on Arthur's finger.

He wandered whether Alfred was a good husband. Alfred was a good guy. He was the type of person who would help anyone in need. He was probably a better person than Francis. There was no wander why Arthur would choose him instead of Francis.

Francis wasn't a fatalist, yet he believed that even though Arthur moved on, there was a reason for Francis to meet Alfred. "Oh, you are cute when you blush," teased Francis.

"Stop it," Alfred laughed. "It looks like you two flirting."

Arthur and Francis both laughed in an awkward manner. Francis thought Alfred must have an oblivious person if he couldn't read the atmosphere. If Francis were instead of Alfred, he would kick the other person.

The readers don't know how the characters look like. Well, if you assumed they were wearing suits, you guess was right. Francis was no exception. He wore an expensive suit, as appropriate for a person who wanted to impress in meetings. Francis also had a good sense of fashion.

Why is it important to discuss fashion? Francis wore a jacket with long sleeves. He took it off for two reasons. First, it was warm inside the restaurant. Second, when the couple didn't notice, he also took off his armlet. He put it inside Arthur's pocket. The Englishman didn't seem to notice. "Maybe you are right, Alfred," said Francis without a serious tone. He did want Arthur, but he wouldn't make it obvious.

Arthur, on the other hand, didn't understand the joke, and almost chocked himself while drinking. "Are you okay?" asked Alfred worriedly.

Arthur spoke while coughing: "Don't tell me he is your friend."

Francis and Alfred looked at each other. Yes, they met each other on meeting business and Francis thought Alfred was annoying. However, somehow they turned into friends. Once, they met in a bar and didn't talk about business. Francis did end up telling Alfred about his and Arthur's relationship, though he never mentioned Arthur's name. Alfred was annoying, but he wasn't stupid. Francis understood that if he was not careful, Alfred would realize something was wrong.

"I thought the two of you would get along," said Alfred with a smile.

"Well, I like Arthur," Francis said. He tried to sound as if he was joking. He looked at Arthur. Arthur had very thick eyebrows that were his most sticking out face feature. Francis thought they were cute. To him, Arthur was the most handsome man he ever met. Francis didn't know at that time that from the first glance at the Englishman he was already beginning falling in love. Alfred was lucky. "You have found a keeper."

Arthur looked at Alfred. Alfred said in honesty: "I know that." He offered his hand to Arthur. Arthur, after a very short hesitation, took Alfred's hand. Alfred kissed Arthur's hand, making the British's face to turn as red as a tomato.

"Why in public?" Arthur was a bit puzzled. Francis was jealous. He wanted to kiss Arthur, hold him in his arms and never let go ever since he stepped inside the restaurant. He didn't want to see Arthur sharing affection with Alfred. Francis almost jumped to separate their hands.

It wasn't the fact they were in public. It was because of Francis. Arthur loved Alfred, but being together with Francis it felt like he was cheating. Whom was he cheating with who?

Alfred laughed. "I want everyone to know how lucky I am."

Alfred's words made Arthur blush.

"Oh, that's cute," Arthur heard Francis's words. Did Francis even care? Arthur thought Francis didn't care anymore. Arthur was furious at Francis. How could he be so cold? Did the time they spend together didn't mean anything to Francis? All these years Arthur tries his best to forget about Francis, trying to forget the best years of his life and yet he couldn't. He didn't forget about the greatest love. He still remembered.

"I'm sorry," Alfred apologized to Francis and let go of Arthur's hand. "I should have been more considerate."

"It's okay," said Francis. "Anyway, we finished. I am like a third wheel here. I should get going, I still have my job." With those words, Francis said goodbye. Alfred and Arthur stood to say goodbye. Alfred smiled and wished they would meet again, shaking Francis's hand. Arthur also shook Francis hand, out of courtesy. "It was nice to meet you," said Francis.

"Me too," said Arthur, not believing his words whole-heartedly.

Arthur watched as Francis went away. He stayed with Alfred. They had a dessert together. After finishing the meal, they walked together on the streets, talking about- well, about everything. They went to the hotel and spend the rest of the evening with each other. Being parents wasn't an easy job. It was mostly exhausting. And there was almost no privacy. It's hard to make love when your child is in the next room and the walls are thin. Alfred and Arthur didn't have intimate moment as much as they had before Peter joined the family. So, Arthur and Alfred took advantage of the privacy. They made love.

Alfred immediately fell asleep. Arthur couldn't. Francis was on his mind. And Arthur hated himself for that.

Two days past. Francis thought of a way to meet Arthur again. He couldn't ask Alfred to bring Arthur with him. He could ask to see Alfred's house, but it would be too weird…

"Mr. Bonnefoy?" the voice of his secretary interrupted his line of thoughts.

"Yes, Jean?" he asked.

"There is a person who wants to meet you without making an appointment. It's hard to get rid of him," she said.

"Tell him I'm busy," that was a lie, of course.

"He said to tell you: Spain, year 2004."

Francis's eyes opened in surprise. "Let him in," he said in a demanding voice. Jean sighed. She got out and a moment later, Arthur stood in front of him. "We meet again, frog."


	4. Chapter 4

**Suddenly I had insperation and wrote this chapter. Hope you like it. It's based on the song "Forever" by KISS (a very good, romantic and recomanded song). It's not a songfic! Can I add a link or is it illegel on the website? Anyway, here is the chapter. **

**Forever**

_The armlet was given to Francis after the death of his older brother. It meant a lot to him. His brother used to wear it all the time. The armlet was the only thing that was left out of his brother, except the memories, of course. Francis wore it even now, as he was lying in the bed with Arthur. They were both naked, sweating after a long night of passion. They faced one other, skin to skin under the blanket. There wasn't a millimeter space that kept them apart. Francis gently stroked Arthur's cheek with his finger, looking in Arthur's emerald eyes. _

_They had been dating for over a year. Francis was surprised it lasted that long. If they didn't last for one night, Francis's relationships lasted about a month. It used to be only about sex. But Arthur was different. Something inside of Francis was telling him Arthur was more than just a sex partner. No. He was more than that. However, Francis- at that time- didn't know what it meant. _

_"Why do you still wear your armlet?" Arthur asked suddenly. _

_"What do you mean?" Francis was a bit startled._

_"You always wear it. Is it really that important to you?" wondered Arthur._

_"No," Francis lied. "I simply like it. Here," Francis took the armlet off. "You take it."_

_Arthur looked surprised. "Why do you give it to me?" _

_Francis also wondered why. The armlet meant a lot to him. That was actually Francis's way of saying: _you are the most important person in my life. _Francis never thought he would give the armlet away to someone, yet he did it without thinking. At that moment Francis realized how much Arthur meant to him. There was no doubt- what he had with Arthur been meant to last forever. Francis would love Arthur forever. _

_Francis was a playboy. He believed that all love was blind. He never truly loved someone. But everything about Arthur was telling him that he had found love. _

_Still he couldn't say these words out loud. "I think it will look better on you."_

Except the letter, Francis found the armlet. He wore everyday despite it reminded him his grieve. It belonged to his beloved brother and he gave it to Arthur as a symbol of his love. He decided to give it back to Arthur as a memento of the time they spent together.

Francis gave the armlet to Arthur while the two were on a vacation in Spain. They were dating more than a year at that time and they just wanted to spend time together. They did have a lot fun, like two teenagers. It was the best vacation Francis had, the best time he had ever spent with someone.

Now Arthur was standing right in front of him. "Hello," that all he could say. What can a person say after no seeing his beloved one after eight years or more? "How can I help you?"

"You know what I came for, frog," said Arthur. "Why the hell did you give it back?"

"I want you to have it," answered Francis.

"Well I don't want it," Arthur said. The British stepped closer, taking Francis's hand and gave the armlet back. "What the hell did you try to pull in front of my husband?" His voice was angry.

"I didn't try to pull anything," admitted Francis. "I couldn't kiss when he is around."

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Arthur genuinely didn't understand why.

"Don't tell you became stupid," Francis closed the gap between the two and kissed Arthur. Arthur was surprised, but he cooperated. It felt nostalgic to kiss Arthur. Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur. He missed holding the British in his arms. He expected Arthur to put his arms around Francis's neck, the position they used to kiss, yet felt disappointed when Arthur backed off.

"I've missed you so much," Francis tightened his grip. "I've been looking for you."

Arthur wasn't impressed. He pushed Francis and took few steps back. "You are sure stupid, frog, if you think I will just jump into your arms. Do you have any idea how I felt all this years?!"

"No, I don't," Francis said. "But I can tell you I have never stopped loving you. Being without you is the hardest thing I've ever done."

Arthur clearly didn't believe a word that came out of Francis. "I know how much you love me," he said sarcastically, "you love me so much- you broke up with me!"

"That was a mistake I regretted about for eight years and a half!" said Francis.

"You can continue regretting it until the day you die," with those words, Arthur began to walk away.

Arthur wanted to get out of Francis's office as soon as possible. He wanted to hear those words, yet he didn't expect to be hurt that bad. He was angry at Francis for not finding him earlier, leading Arthur to believe his was forgotten.

"I kept the letter," Francis's words stopped him when he was about to open the door.

Arthur didn't turn around, but he did give Francis a chance. Even after all these years, he had a soft spot for Francis. "I still have. Sometimes I read it. I kept the armlet so I would give it back to you. And I kept the letter because it was the second thing out three that you left me. Memories of you are the third thing you left me with. I know I said I wasn't ready for love. I did hope you would find someone who would love you back. After I let you go I understood that no one could love you as much as I do."

"I am married to Alfred," said Arthur, not sure to whom. Did he say it to Francis so the frog knew he had no chance? Or did Arthur have to remind himself he moved on? Even after what happened, Arthur still loved Francis. Arthur knew he would always love Francis. Yet, he knew he was married to another man. A man whom he did truly cared about, the same man who he raised a child with.

"I was happy to see you yesterday," said Francis. "It kinda broke my heart to see you married to another man, a man who wasn't me."

Arthur felt as if he was about to cry. "You had your chance, you bloody frog! You blew it!" He opened the door, and walked out of the room. Why did have to come all the way just to say these words? He could never meet Francis, hoping their paths would never cross again. Arthur felt like an idiot. He was stopped by Francis as he walked towards the elevators.

"Wait a second," he said. Francis moved his head so he could whisper inside of Arthur's ear. His voice was shaking. His breath was hot. "Come to 'Feli's Bar', this Friday at eight o'clock. I will be there waiting for you. I know this is a lot to ask, but I beg you- please come. Give me a chance to explain.

Arthur didn't say anything. He took the card Francis handed to him. The elevator came on time, so the awkward moment passed by quickly. Arthur pressed one of the buttons and watched as the doors closed and Francis's image was slowly begun to disappear.

What happened? Why did he let Francis kiss him? Sure it felt nostalgic, but it wasn't a reason to cheat on Alfred. He missed being held by Francis and his lips, but he had to remind himself he had family. Arthur was sure he moved on. Why these things happen to him?

Arthur got out of the elevator, straight to the parking lot. He took a deep breath before he started driving. He couldn't stay calm, but he needed his mind to be clear when he was driving. Because someone was waiting for him. He drove to the daycare. Arthur was the one who could pick up Peter. Arthur parked next to the daycare center. He got out of the car, thinking he would have to go inside. Yet, a little blond boy with blue eyes and thick eyebrows for his age ran towards him. "Papa," the kid said happily.

"Peter," Arthur picked his son. "How was your day?"

"It was fun! Someone gave me a cookie," said Peter.

Arthur carried him to the car. "Oh, really? That's nice. Did you say thank you?"

Peter nodded. "Hey, Papa, are you okay?"

"Of course I am," lied Arthur. "Why would you ask that?"

"You look like you did something bad," said Peter. He had an innocent aura, just like any four year old boy. "And you think about bad stuff."

Arthur stopped for a moment. How did the kid know? "Peter, let's make a deal. You don't talk about it and I give an extra cookie."

"Deal," said Peter excited. It wasn't probably the best way, but it would make the kid stay quite.

Francis was nervous. He hoped that Arthur took the card because he did want to meet him. No matter what, Francis would wait.

"Wow," he suddenly heard Jean's voice. "You are gay?"

"How much did you hear?" asked Francis worriedly.

"You never told me to leave the room."

"Usually when your boss talks to someone, it's a good idea to leave the room. It's called manners, I believe," Francis was mad at his secretary. "You are not going to tell anyone about this. This is an order from your boss."

"My job doesn't include secrecy. But if you…"

Francis rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will give you a raise." He hoped that few cash would make Jean keep silence. But could he trust her?

**Please leave a review or a comment, that would be lovely^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took me time to update. I've been really busy with exams. Still, I had my graduation ceremony. Can't believe I'm about to finish high school already. Here is a new chapter, hope you will like it! **

**Things We Keep Inside**

Friday nights are a good chance to spend time with your family. That's what Arthur has always thought. Arthur and Alfred were busy men. They worked hard for their quality of life. Also, they wanted to make sure Peter had everything he needed and wanted. Hard work also means to be absent most of the times. Making sure Peter would have good life, means spending less time with him. Friday evenings were time when neither Alfred nor Arthur worked, which meant they could spend time together as a family.

However, Arthur wanted to see Francis. No matter how hurt he was, he still had a spot in his heart for the French man. All these years Arthur wanted to know what Francis's reason to break their relationship was. He needed that answer to put him on ease.

During his lunch break, Arthur took his phone and dialed. He waited for the second person to pick up the line. "Hello," the voice on the other line had a British accent.

"Hello, Alice," Arthur said. "How are you doing?" he asked his twin sister politely.

"I'm doing fine, Arthur," she said. "How are you? How are Alfred and Peter doing?" While Arthur was married and had a kid, Alice struggled a bit in the dating world. Alice had good relations with Alfred and she adored Peter. She was happy for her brother.

"They are fine. Actually, Peter grew a bit since the last time you have seen him," said Arthur.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Alice. "But you sound a little bit… off. Is everything okay?"

Arthur had two options. He could tell the truth to his sister or he could lie. Either way, Alice knew her twin brother and it was hard to keep a secret from her. She knew when something was wrong. It wasn't as if Alice hadn't known Francis. Hell, Alice was the reason they met each other!

Arthur took a deep breath. "Actually, no. There is something I have to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Guess who is back?"

"Is it Kurt Cobain?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"Relax, I'm just joking," Alice laughed."It would be great, though. Music nowadays is just… Well, it's not like it used to be."

Arthur agreed with Alice, but he didn't want to talk about music. "Alice, I ran into Francis." He told his sister everything; from their meeting in the restaurant to the time Arthur went to see Francis.

"Are you kidding me? I'm single and you stuck in a love triangle? This is not fair," Alice was sulking, and Arthur knew that with staring at her face.

"Nobody is stuck anywhere," he said. "There is no bloody love triangle."

"So, that's why you called me," Alice said sarcastically, "to tell me how everything is perfect."

"I do call you just because I care sometimes. This is not one of those times," admitted Arthur.

"Well, obviously Francis's appearance is not something that can be easily ignored. I mean, you two were so good together! I doubt if there is anything that can replace the type of love you two shared."

"Even if that's true, I can't just go out with him! I have a family, you know," Arthur reminded Alice. "I'm not a cheater.'

There was a moment of silence on the other line. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Alice suggested. "I know the idea sounds odd, but maybe I could figure out his motives."

Arthur thought about Alice's idea. It indeed sounded a bit off. Yet, he wasn't sure himself how serious Francis was. "This is one big mess," sighed Arthur. "I can't believe this is happening to me!"

"I don't think like that," said Alice. "I think if you truly loved Alfred or stopped loving Francis so much, you wouldn't feel like that. You need to test your desires, brother. If you are not careful, you might lose both of them. There will be a limit of how much Francis is going to chase after you. If Alfred finds out, just imagine how hurt he will be. You think you can go with Francis and everything will be perfectly fine with Alfred?"

"I'm not going to have sex with him!"Arthur almost yelled. "I'm just going to ask him some questions, that is all."

Alice was very doubtful. "Yeah right, if you are so sure, why don't you go? Tell me how it went. I'm sure you won't kiss or have sex."

"Shut up," Arthur was annoyed of his sister. "My lunch is over, I have to go."

"Hey, don't hang up before…" But Arthur hung up his phone and got back to work, and he couldn't hear his sister call him a bloody wanker.

There was a man who let go of the one person he loved. There was a man who tried to move on after a tough break up. And there was a man who suffered of unrequited love. The name of that man was Matthew Williams.

Matthew met Francis when he was searching for a place to stay. Matthew was a very shy person who just moved to the city. He didn't have enough money to live by himself, so the best option was to move in with someone. When searching for an apartment, he also checked Francis's place.

"So this is my humble place," Francis said after showing Mathew the apartment.

Matthew thought Francis was too modest. The apartment was big, the biggest Matthew visited and it was so well decorated, as if the apartment belonged to a rich man. The apartment was a duplex. Matthew was surprised the payment was so cheap. It was basically given for free!

"Are you sure you will let me stay here for such a low rent?" Matthew asked to be sure.

Francis laughed. Matthew couldn't help but think that the guy was very handsome. "I feel lonely," said Francis. "I just need someone to keep me company. You look trustworthy."

At that moment, Matthew wanted to be the one who would make Francis feel less lonely. Despite the fact Francis smiled, his eyes showed a different emotion. He was a sad lonely person and for some reason, Matthew wanted to comfort him. It wasn't actually what people called love at first sight, but more as slowly falling in love. Thus, Matthew moved in with Francis.

Matthew was shy, just as mentioned above. He was a quite person, whose voice was soft as a whisper. He couldn't bring himself to confess to Francis. Francis was a rich man, handsome and loved by many people. He was too good to be true. However, there was another reason why Matthew could never be his. Francis's heart belonged to someone else. Matthew knew Francis's story, a story about a British man whom Francis loved. Francis kept promising he would find that man again. Matthew never met the British man, yet he already knew he couldn't compete with him.

Francis didn't mention Arthur for a long time. However, one afternoon Francis came back from a business meeting with a bright smile on his face. Matthew never saw Francis this happy before. "Did you and Alfred get drunk again?" asked Matthew. He was told once by Francis that he looked too similar to Alfred.

"Non," said Francis. "I just find life a little bit funny."

"What do you mean?" wondered Matthew.

"Just when I was ready to give up searching for Arthur- I find out he is my friend's husband." Francis didn't seem angry, but he still continued smiling.

"And you are happy with the fact he moved on?" Matthew raised one of his eyebrows.

"Of course not, I hate this part!" claimed Francis. "It doesn't matter, because now I have Arthur again. Fate wants us together. I will do everything I can to get him back!" Francis was determent.

"But didn't you say Alfred has a child? What will happen to the kid?" Matthew regretted saying those words, but it was too late. Francis was already down.

"You are right… I can't break a family," sighed Francis. Francis stared at his hand, at the place he used to wear his armlet, yet Matthew noticed it was gone. "What happened to your armlet? Did you lose it somewhere?" Matthew asked worriedly. He knew Francis loved that armlet and didn't take it off.

Suddenly Francis smiled again. "Actually, there is still hope. I will just have to tell him how much I truly love him. If he believes me, I will try to get him back. If he doesn't, I guess I will be broken-hearted."

Deep inside Matthew didn't want Arthur to believe Francis. He knew Francis would be depressed, but then he might let go of his previous love. Maybe Matthew will have a room in his heart. Matthew wanted to confess so badly, but he knew he would be rejected. It was hard to love someone whom you know will never love you back the same way. No one knew it better than poor Matthew.

Francis might have been a pro when it came to romance, it seemed as if he didn't recognize an in love man who lived with under the same roof.

"And they lived happily ever after," Arthur read the last line of the fairy tale he read to Peter as a bed time story. That time it was "Snow White."

"The story is bad," said Peter.

"Why do you think that?" asked Arthur. He didn't love the fairy tale, but he never hated it.

"Why would a rich prince kiss a dead princess? Why the mother was ready to kill her daughter to be the prettiest? Why did the princess live with strangers?" asked Peter.

There people who liked to sleep with bodies. It was called necrophilia. People nowadays would do anything to become pretty or look like the way society dictates them. It was wrong for a young lady to break into someone else's cabin and live with seven men. But Arthur would rather keep some things from his son. He wondered how Peter noticed those things in his age.

"You are right," Arthur said eventually. "The story is bad." Arthur got out of the bed. He said goodnight, kissed his son's forehead and turned off the lights.

He went down the stairs to the living room. It was a little bit messy, but he didn't really care at that moment. He saw that Alfred was watching TV, an old football game. He set on the sofa, next to his husband.

"Your sister called," announced Alfred.

"Really, what did she want?" he asked.

"She said she needed to immediately to meet you," Alfred said.

"Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure, she sounded fine. She asked me if you could come to Feli's."

Alfred laughed, and Arthur pretended he laughed too. Arthur was a bad drunker. Everyone knew that. Arthur looked at the time. It was eight thirty. Alice probably wanted to remind him of Francis, as if he could forget something like that. If he went now, he would still make it in time to explain the reason he was late. On the other hand, he could spend the night with Alfred.

However, Alfred would always be there. Francis wouldn't wait that long. Arthur didn't just want answers, he needed them. "I'm sorry, Al," he apologized to Alfred. "There is something I have to do." He was about to get up when he hesitated for a second and gave Alfred a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur back. "I love you too." When Arthur was about to leave Alfred added: "Just make sure that whatever it is, this is the last time Alice calls us on Friday night."

Arthur smiled. "I hope she will never have to call." He closed the door. Arthur couldn't believe he was going to see Francis.

**I could have a better sum for the chapter... Oh well. Please leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe I'm so close to finish all my exams! I wrote this chapter when I was tired. When I'm tried, I have really crazy ideas. **

**Anyway, enjoy. :)**

**At Feli's**

There was a little place by the sea shore, a place every person in the town knew about. It was a good place for youths to hang out at evenings. It was mostly crowded at weekends by students who wanted to take a break. Not only young people loved the place. It was also a good place for businessmen to make deals and for mothers to hang out without their children or husbands. The name of that place was "Feli's Bar".

The bar didn't play a loud horrible music. No, that place was a little but more classy. Its owner was a young Italian named Feliciano Vargas. The man himself was a little bit mysterious. Few were the people who knew what the color of his eyes was since Feliciano's eyes were often closed. He had a bright smile and loved pasta. Occasionally, he would get out of his office and work behind the bar. Sometimes, his brother would join him.

It was a small place, yet some of the most important meetings are held there.

Francis stared at his watch. Arthur was late a bit. But Francis wasn't surprised. He hoped Arthur was late because he had to wait until his son would fall asleep. He decided to wait. Even if it took years, Francis would wait. He sat in a quiet corner in "Feli's Bar" and ordered a drink while he was waiting. His waitress was a kind woman with a shy smile and large breast. She had a Russian accent. He ordered a glass of red wine.

Francis looked over. The place was crowded as expected. After all, it was Friday evening. That night the owner, Feliciano, was working at the bar. Actually, at that moment he wasn't working. He talked with a big muscular blond man who looked German. The way they talked to each other made Francis think they were a couple. Not far from them, sat a married couple that looked happy and in love. On another table, sat a man, who could be easily mistaken as the Russian waitress's brother, with a Chinese woman- or a man, Francis couldn't figure out from where he was sitting.

Francis noticed earlier that Feliciano's brother, Lovino Vargas, so he wasn't surprised to see friend Antonio when he approached. "Hello, amigo," the Spaniard greeted with a smile.

"Hey," said Francis. "How's it going?"

"Great," said Antonio. "How about you? You look a little bit bored."

"Because I am," admitted Francis. "I'm waiting for someone."

"You have a date?" asked the Spaniard. "You seem a little bit… How do I say this? You look as if you are anticipating for something."

"It's not an actual date." Francis would like to turn it into one, but knew well enough he couldn't. "The other man might never show up."

Antonio didn't ask any more questions. He understood Francis wasn't in a mood for explaining things. "Well, I hope you won't have to wait for long," he said instead.

There was a short moment of silence. Francis noticed the Lovino was staring at him, giving him death glares. Antonio was in love with Lovino, everyone knew that. They became a couple. Lovino also loved Antonio back, though he didn't show it much. There were people who questioned their relationship, due to Lovino's behavior towards the Spaniard. After a short moment Francis suddenly said: "Hey, Antonio, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" wondered Antonio.

"Do you think you will leave Lovino one day?" Francis was in love and he left Arthur. He hoped his friend wouldn't make the same mistake he did, a mistake that hunted him afterwards.

Antonio was surprised. "I'm not sure it's even an option." Antonio closed his eyes and a smile came up to his face. "I remember the first day we met. I looked at him and I had a feeling we would grow old together. Sounds weird when it comes out of a man's mouth, doesn't it?"

"Do you ever think you two will get married?"

Antonio opened his eyes and had a sad expression on his face. "I love him. I'm ready to do everything for him. But I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me. He is ready to go out with me, but I'm afraid one day he will find some else."

When it came to love, Francis was a professional. He knew that Lovino loved Antonio back. He just had a messed up way to show that. "You should talk to him about it," suggested Francis. "Unless you are ready for the day he will leave you."

"Of course not!" Antonio stood up. "I'm not ready to give up."

Francis was glad that Antonio went towards Lovino. He wanted to help others achieving happiness that he lost. At least after tonight, he had a feeling two people in this world would get their happy ending.

Francis waited merely an hour until Arthur showed up. He was wearing regular clothes that didn't fit the environment. He wore a simple jacket and trousers. Francis wasn't surprise to see Arthur were there clothes because it didn't fit. He was surprised because he didn't expect that from Arthur.

"Sorry, I'm late," said the British. "I read Peter a bed time story and there were traffics tonight."

"It's okay," said Francis. "I'm glad you came."

For a moment Francis thought what it would be like if he was there instead of Alfred. He would also wear something casual. Arthur would read a bed time story for their kid. After the kid fell asleep, the evening belonged to both of them. They would watch TV together or simply enjoying each other company. Yeah, Francis could imagine that happening.

"Do you want to drink something?" asked Francis.

"Look, it's not a date," Arthur said immediately. "We simply have a conversation. That's all there is to it."

"I know," said Francis with a forced smile. Though he hoped it would turn into a date, Francis also knew Arthur wasn't the cheating type. "Just one drink," he suggested. He knew Arthur was a bad drunker. But it wouldn't be fun to drink alone, would it?

Arthur nodded. "Fine, I'll drink rum."

"No, you won't," Francis shot. "I know what happens when you start drinking. Soon enough you will take off your ugly shirt and dance while singing 'One Way or Another."

"I'd never to do that!" claimed Arthur.

"Oh, really?" smirked Francis. "Need I remind you October of the year 2004?"

_"Thanks for inviting me!" shouted Francis. _

_"Of course," said Gilbert, Francis's friend. "A party wouldn't be awesome without my friends."_

_Gilbert originally planned to fly to Germany along with his little brother, yet unexpected circumstances cancel this plan. He decided he would hold a party by himself in his apartment with a lot of beer. He invited his two best friends, Antonio and Francis, but only Francis brought a date. _

_"Have you seen Arthur?" asked Francis worriedly. _

_"No, why?" said Gilbert and finished his beer. "But I did hear a British guy singing."_

_Francis became nervous. He knew his boyfriend was a terrible drunker and he was afraid Arthur would do something weird. Francis got out of the small kitchen and went to the living room. There Arthur was. He was singing 'One Way or Another' by Blondie, his shirt was unbuttoned. He did give a good show, but Francis had to put an end to this. He didn't want others to see Arthur in that state. There was only one man whom Arthur could strip in front of. _

_Francis stepped closer to Arthur. "Hey, frog," said Arthur with a smile. "Can you give me another beer?"_

_"The only thing you will be getting right now is a ride home." Arthur couldn't walk straight, so Francis carried him on his back. He apologized to Gilbert for leaving early and had to bare the non-stop complains of a drunk British. Francis drove to Arthur's apartment. He went straight to the bedroom, where he was plenty of times- even stayed for the night, carrying drunken Arthur. _

_"It's really hot in here," said Arthur when they were in his bedroom. He took off his unbuttoned shirt off. _

_Francis helped him to get inside the bed. After he covered Arthur in blanket, he wanted to turn off the lights, but Arthur pulled his tie, making it look like Francis was leaning over him. "Stay," said Arthur and kissed Francis. "Let's do it."_

_Francis was more than happy to make love to Arthur, yet seeing Arthur in a drunken state… He didn't want to take advantage of the British. Instead, Francis smiled and gave Arthur a kiss on the forehead. "Good night."_

"You expect me to believe that you didn't ravish me that night?" doubted Arthur.

"What do you take for?!"

"Isn't it obvious? As a rapist-frog."

Francis wanted to defend himself, yet he knew Arthur had a point. "I guess it's my fault you think like that."

"That's what you told me that night, remember?" Arthur said with a sad expression.

Of course Francis would remember it. He couldn't get this day out of his head. That day he made his worst mistake. "I have never forgotten."

"You said you wanted to break up with me because you didn't want to hurt me if cheated," said Arthur, though he didn't have to. The memory hurt Arthur.

"It's not a completely a lie," admitted Francis. "I was afraid of commitment. I blew up every relationship I had and didn't really mind it. I cared too much for you. You deserved much more. You deserved much better. That part is true."

"So this was the real reason why you broke up with me?" Arthur looked at Francis with his beautiful emerald eyes. He really wanted an answer.

"No," it was the first time Francis admitted it. It was too late, but he had to tell Arthur the truth. "Because you worth it."

"Thank you L'oreal Paris," said Arthur sarcastically.

"I'm being serious here," said Francis with a smile. "I really didn't mind thinking about settling down with you. I thought it would be great to have you in my life. You gave meaning to my life."

Arthur seemed happy to hear those words. He wanted to be convinced. "Then, why? Can you please tell me?"

There was it. The moment to tell the truth has arrived. "I was dying."

"What?" Arthur didn't seem to quite understand.

Francis sighed. "I was sick. I founded I had only 5% chance to survive. The healing process was tough and I didn't want to go through this pain."

"What does this has anything to do with our relationship?!" asked Arthur, a bit anger.

"I didn't want you to see me dying. You once told me that if I died, you would never move on because I didn't choose to leave you. Funny thing is you told me that a day after I got the results. I figured out if I left you, you would just think of me as a jerk. It's easier to move on when you ex is a complete douche-bag. You needed to find someone else whom you could spend the rest of your life with…" Francis wanted to continue his story, yet he noticed Arthur was about to cry.

Arthur yelled: "Are you stupid or something?! I have never stopped loving you! You were sick and I didn't even notice that. I left you at the time you needed someone the most. You left me because you thought I couldn't handle this? Don't underestimate me! If you wanted die, how come you are alive? Frogs have one soul!"

People didn't stare at them. They were far away and the music was a little bit loud. Francis wiped a tear that ran down Arthur's cheek. "I survived because of you."

"That doesn't make sense," said Arthur.

"The day I went to you apartment," Francis looked for the letter in his pocket, "you left me something. I knew at that moment that I have to find you. I decided to start treatment. I fought hard, but in the end I won. I've looked everywhere for you. The thought of having a chance to find you again someday kept me alive."

Out all the scenarios Arthur had in mind, this was not what he expected. It was a lot to take. There was one thing that comforted Arthur- Francis didn't stop loving him. Also, Arthur found the answers for questions that hunted him all these years. After finding out the answers, did he truly feel pleased? Arthur always hoped he would be found one day and Francis would try to get him back. He wanted from Francis to give him a stupid excuse, and Arthur might have forgiven.

"You have been searching for me?" that's all Arthur could ask. He managed to stop crying, something he couldn't believe he had done.

"I've never stopped. I have been searching for Arthur Kirkland for years," Francis pointed at Arthur's wedding ring. "Now I know why I couldn't find you." Francis was wearing the same armlet Arthur owned. "I want you to have it."

"Why?" asked Arthur. Then, Francis told him how important it was and what it meant. Arthur took the armlet. "Why did you wait for so long to tell me about this? Why couldn't you tell sooner?"

"Because I was so stupid back then," Francis took Arthur's hand to put the armlet around Arthur's hand. "I didn't tell you how much you meant for me. I didn't want to hurt you, but in the end I have hurt myself. I really want to make it up for you. Is there a chance you would let me?"

"It depends. Are you trying to get back to me?" asked Arthur. He didn't know why, but he wanted to hear a positive answer.

"Of course, I won't give up easily this time, I can ensure you." Francis said with a flirty smile.

"I can't," answered Arthur, remembering the vows he made in the church. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He had a family. He couldn't leave Alfred. They went through a lot together. And there was Peter. He was still a toddler. He knew it would hurt him. If he ever wanted to ruin his family, it would be a decision made in a short moment. "You really think that after one night I will leave everything and jump to your arms?"

"No, I'm not that stupid, you know," Francis finished his drink. "I actually knew nothing would happen tonight. I just gave you the answers for your questions. I needed to clear things."

"Alright, suppose you did," wondered Arthur. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to court you again!" Francis seemed excited. "This isn't the first time I'm after a married person. Only this time, I am expecting a little challenge."

"Well, I can tell you to stop right away. I have a kid, you know."

"Didn't you just say, and I quote, _I have never stopped loving you_?"

Arthur's face turned red. How could something like that slip away out of his mouth? He wasn't even drunk! "Let me tell you this: there is no way we will get back together. I'm glad that you gave me answers. Thank you. I needed it." Arthur stood up. He realized it was his sign to go away. "Have a good day. Or night. I don't care."

Arthur didn't drink, so he didn't have to pay for anything. He got out of the bar and went to his car when Francis stopped him. "What do you…?" Arthur couldn't finish his question. He felt Francis's lips on his. He truly missed that feeling.

Francis's blue eyes met his. "I will get you back. Trust me."

Arthur didn't say a word. Just blushed and pushed Francis away.

Arthur didn't notice he was still wearing Francis's armlet. What the British didn't know at that time was that Alfred did notice. And Alfred knew whom it belonged.

**BTW, I based Francis's desease on something real, a type of cancer, and I couldn't remeber the name. I have written a part about Spamano, I just don't know if I should post it as a side story here or as an omake. Would you guys like some spamano fluff (one-shot)?**


	7. Extra 1

**This is a side story featuring Spamano! It's basically fluffy and very short. I like this couple a lot! They are definatlly in my OTP list! They remind a little bit of the egoist couple from "Junjou Romantica (also among my OTP list). **

**Happy Endings (side story)**

It was Friday night and Lovino volunteered to help his little brother. The problem with Feliciano was that he was an air-head though he had many talents. Even tonight, his brother was busy flirting with his German lover. But the reason Lovino's help was needed wasn't the only reason why Lovino worked there. The bar was the place where he first met Antonio, his lover for the past five years. At first Lovino didn't really want to spend his Friday's evenings at work, but after finding out Antonio came often, Lovino started spending more nights and help his brother.

"I can't talk right now, I'm working," said Lovino. He knew that once he stopped working and be around the Spaniard, he wouldn't be able to go back. He tried to sound indifferent so Antonio would be convinced.

"Can't you take a five minutes break?" begged Antonio. "We had barely seen each other this week."

"I told you, I'm working, you jerk," said Lovino.

He didn't like to see Antonio disappointed, especially because he had a very nice smile. Sometimes Lovino wondered why Antonio loved him. They were two different people. Antonio was a handsome guy who could find someone who was more open than Lovino and less angry. Lovino wished he could be a better lover. He was afraid someday Antonio would find someone more worthy. He had a feeling that someday Antonio would realize he could find someone a lot better. Lovino hoped that day would never come.

And that day came. Lovino met Francis before and didn't like him very much, to say the least. He was too flirty. And he was way too close to Antonio. He turned Antonio down, and went straight to Francis. Lovino thought it would be great to get rid of that flirty French bastard. That bastard even dared staring at him with a smile. Lovino wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous of Francis.

They finished talking. Lovino decided to take a chance and took a break. Without saying a word, he grabbed Antonio by arm and led him out of the bar. "Lovi, what are doing?" the Spaniard asked without getting an answer. Lovino dragged Antonio to the ally between the bar and another store close by.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you jerk?" yelled Lovino.

"What are you talking about?" asked puzzled Antonio.

"If you want to flirt with French fries, why are you doing that in front of me?"

Antonio laughed and Lovino failed to understand what was funny. "Francis is just an old friend. Why do you think I was flirting with him?" Antonio put his hands on Lovino's face, which made Lovino stared into Antonio's eyes. "Why do you think I would cheat on you?"

Lovino had it enough. He pushed Antonio away. "You think I don't know what people?! I make you miserable. Everybody hates me. I am a headache. You deserve someone better than me. You are the type of person everybody loves. I'm on the other hand impossible to love." Tears streamed down Lovino's face. "I'm just a grumpy man. Nobody understands why you are with me. And frankly, I don't understand either. I know that one day you will leave for someone more suitable, someone who is more worthy than me. I wish I could be that person."

Lovino breathed heavily and wiped his tears. He couldn't believe that he just broke down in front of Antonio out of all the people in the world. Why the Spaniard made him feel that way? Why did he show his vulnerable side? Lovino regretted the words he said. He didn't want Antonio to realize he made a mistake.

Antonio looked bewildered. Clearly, he didn't expect to hear that. "That's what people say?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors!"

"I don't care about rumors," Antonio said softly. "I care about you." Antonio tried again to touch Lovino's face. Lovino didn't push him away. "This is the reason why I hate rumor. They are not reliable. Do you want to know why? I think you are the cutest person in the whole world! I love you. You can't even imagine how happy I was when you finally agreed to go out with me. People see you as a grumpy man? Well, I see you as a person who cares deeply inside about everyone. I see it the way you take care of your brother, ready to help him whenever he needs you. You are a headache? I don't think so. You don't want to wake up next to a headache every morning. I want to be with you as much as possible. In fact, I'm afraid that one day you would leave me."

"Really, you are afraid that I will leave YOU?" Lovino doubted.

"Of course," Antonio blushed shyly. "You have been keeping distance from me lately. Sometimes you act a little bit cold."

"Because I thought you are going to break up with me."

Realizing what both of them said, there was a short moment of silence followed by a moment of laughter. They both the situation was amusing. Antonio took advantage of that moment and hugged Lovino. Lovino hugged Antonio back. They stayed like that for a short moment. Lovino put his head on Antonio's chest. "We are both so stupid."

"You are right. I love you, Lovino."

"I love you too, tomato bastard."

Man things happened ever since, so we will tell the important parts shortly. Lovino and Antonio worked things out. Lovino moved to Antonio's apartment and they started living together as a couple. Eventually, Antonio got the courage to propose- you can probably guess what Lovino's answer was.

The wedding was held in a small church in the city. Among the guests was Feliciano- Lovino's younger brother as you recall- with his husband Ludwig. Lovino's grandpa brought a beautiful Egyptian woman as a date, and he embarrassed the brothers by getting drunk and singing his weird songs about how heaven and hell are. There were Antonio's two best friends, Francis and Gilbert; each one brought a date- Francis even brought his children. It was a merry evening, even if it wasn't fancy.

While the rest were dancing and Lovino was talking to his family, Antonio stepped outside to breath. He suddenly heard a voice from behind. "Thinking about running away, aren't you?"

Francis approached to him, holding his daughter in his hands. She was asleep, despite the loud music. She had a brown hair and a lovely brown skin, as if she was tainted. "I'm not like you," said Antonio jokingly.

"It's still not too late until the honeymoon starts," teased Francis.

"Oh really, is that what you told your husband?"Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't have to know," winked Francis. Then, he stared at his daughter. "I came to say goodbye. The children had fun, but they are tired now. I'm glad I decided to do this."

"I can't believe you became a family man," another voice joined them. It was Gilbert.

"I can't believe all the three of us married a man." Nobody could disagree with Antonio's words.

The three friends, each one reached their own happy ending. They had gone from being three singles who sometimes partied too much to married men whom some started a family and some were about to. Realizing that, Antonio understood he was the luckiest man alive, that he couldn't be a happier person. That was until he met his daughter, who was adopted a year later.

Francis was right in a way. He knew a couple would reach a happy ending. He just didn't know that Antonio and Lovino weren't the only ones.

**Wish ancient Rome and ancient Egypt was more popular. They would make a funny couple. Hope you liked the extra.^^Next chapter it's all about Arthur's love problem. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating for long. I was really busy with exams. On a possitive note: I finished 12th grade and I have 5 monthes of vacation :) I honestly don't understand my country: twice in a raw there was a difficult test that was hard for students. **

**But none of you cares about that, so here is the new chapter. **

**Secrets**

Alice was busy with paperwork when a sudden knock on the door interrupted her. "Come in," she yelled, not taking her eyes off the papers. Someone opened the door and closed it once he was inside.

"I see you are a little bit busy," said the man who walked in. "Should I later?"

Alice looked up and smiled at the man. "No, I'm about to take a break." She offered him a sit. The man, whom she was actually expected to see, sat down in front of her.

Alice apologized for the mess. She had been busy very at much at work lately, and she didn't really care about her office. This was only temporary, she wasn't expecting all that work. She cleaned up a little bit, throwing unnecessary papers.

"It's okay," said the man. "I don't mind. I'm here for a couple of minutes to thank you."

Alice immediately stopped, happy she didn't need to keep cleaning. "Well, it was my pleasure, frog."

"Hey, you can't call that way!"

"Why my brother can and I'm not?"

"Because that's his nickname for me," said Francis. Alice thought for a second that the man blushed.

"Don't blush. It makes you look girly," Alice said with a stoic face.

Francis didn't react. He did thank her for making Arthur to go to Feli's. "I wasn't sure he would want to see me."

"He would have gone eventually. Besides, it was a part of the deal, remember?"

Alice and Arthur were very close to each other, not only due to the fact they were twins. They got along with each other since birth. They were best friends. However, that didn't mean Alice was honest with her brother.

On a trip to France, five years ago, she ran into Francis. When he noticed her, he waved and smiled. Her first instinct was to punch him in the face and wipe his smile. Yet, she didn't. She waved back, hoping he wouldn't come closer. He got closer and sat next to her. They talked a little bit; Alice wasn't trying to hide the anger in her voice. In fact, she hoped Francis would notice. What he did to her brother was unforgivable. She couldn't remember Arthur looking so hurt. Seeing his crying face almost made her eyes tear too.

Francis did notice Alice's anger. She gave him a chance to explain himself- after all he was a dear friend. She could have told him at that time that Arthur moved on, that he was engaged. Yet, something stopped her. Francis demanded to know more details, yet Alice refused to give him any type of information. So, she made a deal with him: she would help him if Francis ran into Arthur. "That means fate wants you two to get together."

However, as time passed, Arthur and Francis never ran into each other and deep down Alice was sad about it. What the couple had was rare. It was a true love, the type of love you only read about in books. She never admitted it, but Alice was disappointed when Arthur married Alfred. Alfred himself was a good guy and yet Alice didn't him to date her brother. Alfred was the type who wanted to be the hero all the time. When they met, Arthur was the perfect type to save- a broken hearted man who lost his first love. Though she was happy to see Arthur smiling again, she had always thought they wouldn't last.

Yet, Arthur and Alfred got married. They adopted Peter. Just when Alice thought nothing could separate the family, that this was the end, Francis showed up. Fate had a cruel timing.

"You know, you could have told me sooner," said Francis. "I could steal the 'bride' on his wedding day. Didn't you want to see what happens when the priest says speak now?"

"Brother was very angry," Alice explained. "I don't think he would appreciate that. He would kick you in the face. Besides, like I said, it was a matter of fate."

"Still, you are helping me now making Arthur to cheat. Do you really hate Alfred that much? Because this is a cruel thing to do."

"I don't hate him," claimed she. "Alfred is a really nice person. He is kind, funny and handsome. He is wonderful. But he is not for my Arthur."

Francis didn't say anything nor made any motion. Instead, he kept silent for a moment. His face was serious, as if he was considering something. Then finally he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and before he left he said: "Just before I say goodbye, please be honest with me."

Alice was bewildered. "Sure, what is it?"

"You say Alfred is not for your brother."

"That's right."

"But you think he is right for you."

Alice opened her mouth to answer, yet she couldn't come up with anything to say. Francis caught her by surprise. Before she could think of anything to say, Francis left and closed the door behind him.

If there was anything Francis expected to see outside of his apartment that day, a drunken German guy was not one of these things. Or maybe he wasn't drunk, but he was lying unconsciously as if he was drunk. Francis kicked the albino. "Don't pass out outside of my apartment!"

The man opened his eyes. "I'm not drunk!" he said with a tired voice. "It's not awesome to let someone wait that long."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway, Gilbert?" Francis asked, a bit annoyed.

"I needed someone to talk and I broke my cell phone."

Francis unlocked the door and let Gilbert in. "You tried going to Antonio? Maybe he had the day off."

"I did try," admitted Gilbert."But his Italian lover punched me in the face and told me to get lost."

"So you came here…" Francis went to the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee? I ran out of beer."

"Coffee would be fine," said Gilbert and lazily lay on the couch. Gilbert and Antonio were Francis's closest friends for years. They were almost like family. It was no wonder Gilbert felt like home in Francis's house.

"You tried to hit that married lady again?" asked Francis. He knew Gilbert had a crush on Hungarian woman whom we worked with. Gilbert didn't stand a chance- she even hit him with a frying pan.

"This time her husband showed up," said Gilbert bitterly.

"And he kicked your ass?" smirked Francis.

"That Austrian bastard? As if the awesome I would let that guy win in front of Elizaveta," said Gilbert. "I beat him. But, she showed up and hit me with a frying pan again because I hurt her husband."

Francis laughed as he poured boiled water inside two cups. That's how it was with Gilbert. Francis didn't know how the German gets into stuff like that. "I really love this girl."

"I know I need to stop, but I can't."

As Francis served the coffee, Matthew showed up. He was surprised to see Gilbert. "Isn't he the drunk guy who passed out inside?"

Gilbert immediately got up angrily. "You saw me standing there and you didn't…?!" He didn't finish when he saw Matthew.

Matthew got nervous. "I'm sorry; I thought you were a stranger!"

Gilbert smirked. "Well, look at you," Gilbert stepped closer to Matthew. He was checking him out, as Gilbert used to check women. Matthew blushed. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's ass and said: "You are really cute." Matthew stepped back immediately.

"Stop it," Francis said protectively. "Don't ruin Matthew. He is a good boy. He doesn't need to hang with someone like you."

"Hey, don't try to separate us. We are in love!"

"I have no idea who you are!" yelled Matthew. Clearly, he didn't like Gilbert, who wasn't trying to leave a good first impression.

"Don't ruin Matthew," Francis repeated.

"Why do you care so much?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Look at Matthew, he is cute," said Francis. Matthew seemed to be happy to hear that. Francis continued: "he is like my little brother."

"I need to go to my room," Matthew said quickly and ran away from the place. Suddenly they heard the door shut.

Francis got angry at Gilbert. "See what you did?!"

Gilbert opened his mouth to respond, yet he didn't. Francis phone began to ring. He blurted a curse. "It's Alfred."

"The guy who fucks your crush. And you scold me for hitting a married woman. You are not awesome."

Francis ignored Gilbert and answered the phone. "Hello, Alfred," Francis said friendly. The thought Alfred didn't know anything made Francis feel uncomfortable.

Alfred sounded angry. "We need to meet. Meet me in Feli's in an hour." Francis wondered what Alfred was angry about, but Alfred hung up before Francis could ask anything.

"You have a nice bracelet," said Alfred. Arthur was washing dishes after the three of them ate lunch.

"Thanks," said Arthur. How could he explain that suddenly he wore Francis's armlet?

"I think Francis has one too."

Arthur began to feel nervous. "Oh, really, is that so? I got this one on a trip to Spain."

"Weird, that's he said. Isn't it a funny coincidence?"

Arthur laughed. "You are right. It is a funny coincidence."

"And the fact you two were dating is also a coincidence?"

Arthur accidently dropped the glass he was holding. It shattered and was scattered in the sink. It cut his finger. How did Alfred know? "What are you talking about?"

Alfred was hurt. Arthur didn't remember the last time Alfred looked like that. "You know Francis, don't you? The way you two looked at each other, or the fact you were so comfortable with each other. I saw you two talking when I went to make a phone call. Why did you hide from me?"

Arthur wanted to answer, to say he didn't want to hurt Alfred and had no intention to go back to Francis. However, Peter ran down stairs and went to Alfred. "Daddy, you promised we will play basketball today!"

Alfred smiled widely to peter and picked him up. "Sure, we will this evening."

"Let's go now!" insisted Peter.

"Peter, your dad said you would go in the evening, and that's final," said Arthur, cleaning the sink from the broken glass.

"It's okay," said Alfred. "We will go now, Anyway, I have plans for the evening."

"What plans?" asked Arthur doubtfully.

Alfred put Peter down and said: "go dress up, boy. We will leave soon." Excited Peter nodded eagerly and went to his room to dress up. Alfred turned to Arthur. "There is something I have to do," he said.

This was a fight. Arthur and Alfred had fought before many times, but it wasn't serious. This time, Arthur was worried. "Al, I didn't tell you about this because I didn't want to hurt you. Francis and you are friends and I didn't want to ruin it."

"It doesn't matter. You lied to me." Alfred went to change his clothes so he could play with Peter. How did Alfred figure it out? Francis wouldn't tell him, he wasn't stupid.

"Where is daddy?" Peter's voice surprised Arthur.

"Is everything okay? Did daddy and papa have a fight?" asked Peter.

"No, everything is fine," lied Arthur to his son. Yet, he himself wasn't sure things were fine.

**I won't be able to update this fic because I will be in sexy Austria (that's right, I think Austria is sexy). Next chapter will include Alfred's point of view. Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Austria was cool. Vienna and Baden are really beautiful. Also the local guys are really handsome (good for you Austria!). I have to admit, it was hot! Why there were no air conditionars?! **

**I decided to get a driving license! :)**

**Here is the new chapter. As I promised, it's mainly from Alfred's point of view. It's shorter than the other chapters, but I didn't want to put something that wasn't relevant. Also, I didn't know how to name Wy, so I just named her that way.**

**Enjoy 3**

**The truth is exposed**

Some truths are better not being exposed. However, a lie cannot hide itself forever. Eventually, the truth will come out.

It happened a day after the business meeting. Alfred called Alice to check how his sister in law was doing. "You forgot about the meeting?" Alice laughed on the other line.

It was embarrassing to admit it, but: "I can't believe myself. I had to bring Arthur with me, otherwise I would break the promise I made."

"Did the client mind about it?"

"No, Francis is more like a friend."

Alfred heard Alice giggling through the phone. "Let me guess, you met Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Actually, yes," Alfred said, to his surprised. "How did you know?"

Alice stopped giggling. He could hear she turned serious. "Doesn't matter. It's just a lucky guess. I read an article about his company the other day…"

Alfred wasn't convinced. He was a lot smarter than what people gave him credit for. "Alice, what are hiding?"

"Today I was in wonderland," she joked.

"I'm serious here. Do you know Francis?" It was strange to find out that people you knew are actually acquaintances. It was weird and interesting at the same time.

"Yes, he is one of my friends. We have known each other since high school," she said.

That made Alfred to wonder. If Alice and Francis were friends, then Arthur would have known who the Frenchman was, wouldn't he? "So Arthur and Francis already know each other?"

"You could say so…"Something was wrong with Alice's voice. Alfred could feel she was trying to hide something.

"Alice, what is it that you are trying to hide? I'm starting to get worried," he said in a caring tone.

Alice sighed. "There is no point keeping things from you. Francis and Arthur used to date."

Alfred felt embarrassed. He remembered he was joking, saying the two of them looked like they were flirting. Why Arthur didn't say anything? Why did they pretend they never met one another? Moreover, what happened between them? "Can you tell me more?" Alfred demanded.

"Alfred, that belongs to the past. I'm sure it means nothing now," said Alice quickly.

"But I need to know!" Alfred couldn't let it go. "Arthur doesn't usually keep things from me. I feel something isn't right. I really need to know."

There was a moment of silence. Then Alice said: "they used to be in love." The words stabbed Alfred. "They dated for about two years. For reasons not known, Francis broke up with Arthur, leaving him devastated." Alfred thought about the day he met Arthur. Arthur looked as if he was about to cry. Was Arthur like that because of Francis? "I didn't know at first why Francis would do something like that. I honestly thought they would last forever. They were that type of couple- everyone wanted a love like that, love that was rare." At that point Alfred wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more. However, Alice continued. "I know that Francis still cares about Arthur. I'm sure they never stopped loving each other. It's impossible."

"It was really like that?" That was the reason why Arthur decided not to mention that.

"Francis gave Arthur his older brother's armlet. It's Francis most important possession. Arthur gave it back when they broke up and Francis still kept the armlet in order to give it back to Arthur. He still wears it."

When Alfred saw Arthur wearing Francis's armlet, he began to worry. Was Arthur cheating on him? What if seeing Francis made Arthur realize he was still… No, Alfred didn't want to think about it. Besides, Arthur wasn't that type of guy. It was Francis whom he was worried about.

He looked at Francis, who was sitting in front of him. The Frenchman probably guessed what they were going to talk about. "So… the weather is nice today…" Francis tried to make a conversation.

"Cut it out," Alfred felt angry. He rarely got angry, however, he couldn't help but feeling betrayed. "I already know."

"So, Arthur told you," Francis smiled. "I knew he wouldn't keep that from you."

"Actually, Arthur wasn't the one who told me," Alfred admitted. "It was Alice."

Alfred saw a flash of anger in Francis's eyes. "I have no idea why SHE told you, but there is one thing I can promise you. I did tell Arthur I want him back."

Alfred was surprised to see Francis was blunt. "Wow, you really don't mind keeping things for yourself."

Francis looked as if he was misunderstood. "I'm telling you because he said no. He didn't agree. I admit it is my fault. I was awful."

There was a moment of silence. Then, Francis continued. "You are my friend. I was shocked to find out you are married to the one I love the most. I hoped Arthur would find a good guy who would treat him well. I was a jerk. You are a good guy. But seeing him, made me realize I don't want him with anyone else beside me. I tried to give up, but I can't. I'm sorry, I'm a terrible person, but I'm in love."

Alfred was relieved to know Arthur refused. "What do you think I will do? Give you Arthur and wish you happiness?"

"I'm not that stupid," said Francis. "Besides, Arthur himself isn't eager to leave you."

Those words were also a little bit relieving, but not by much. "We have a child. Peter is almost four years old. He is very adorable and smart for his age. I'm glad we adopted him. We have a family. I will protect my family at any cost."

Francis looked determent. "I love Arthur. I will do my best to win over him again," he promised.

Alfred wasn't taken aback. "You won't because I'm not going to let him go."

Arthur thought about the situation. He was so busy with his thoughts; he didn't notice his tea was getting cold or that Peter already finished his breakfast.

"Papa?" his son's voice brought him back to the ground.

"Yes, Peter?" asked Arthur. He was worried about the toddler. Peter was too sharp. If something were to happen, Peter would have felt it. The kid's senses were good.

"Is everything okay?" the kid asked worriedly.

Arthur smiled at him. "Everything is alright. Don't worry."

Arthur looked at the time. When he woke up he didn't see Alfred next to him. Did Alfred go early to work so he wouldn't have to face Arthur? Was he still angry? Did Alfred choose to sleep in another room?

"Papa, what is boyfriend?" asked Peter all the sudden.

Arthur was stunned from the question. It was too early. "Why are you asking?"

"Wy said I'm her boyfriend," answered Peter.

Oh dear lord, they were four year old kids! "How did that happen?"

"She told me that." Peter himself wasn't sure. Maybe he agreed without knowing. Peter didn't seem to mind much.

Suddenly he heard a laugh from behind. He turned around and saw Alfred. He was dressed casually; his hair was a little bit messy. He held flowers in his hand. He had a big smile in his face. "My son is already a lady killer. As appropriate to a future hero."

"Where have you been?" asked Arthur.

"I woke up a little bit earlier." Alfred handed him the flowers. They were purple and smelled nice- Arthur didn't recognize the kind.

A small smile showed up on Arthur's face, replacing the concerned expression. "Thank you," he said.

Peter had different thoughts. "What lady killer means?"

Alfred kneeled down a little bit. "It means you when you grow up, a lot of women will want you."

Peter thought about a little bit and seemed quite pleased.

"I'll get dressed and we can get to work together," announced Alfred. While Alfred was getting ready, Arthur put the flowers in a vase and helped Peter wearing his shoes. They got out of the house together and sat inside one of their cars, the one that belonged to Alfred. They first dropped Peter in the kinder garden, what let them having few minutes of talking.

"Where have you been last night? I was bloody worried, you git," asked Arthur.

"I had a talk with Francis," said Alfred.

Arthur's felt his heart was pounding fast. "Why?" he asked. What did happen? Was Francis okay- Alfred looked angry and he was a strong man.

"We just talked," Alfred said in a casual tone. "I made him clear that he had no chance."

Arthur didn't like the situation. He knew Francis wouldn't give up. What will be happening to them?

Some of you might think Arthur is a lucky guy for having two guys like Francis and Alfred to fight over him. It's the opposite that is true. It will be hard. Everybody will get hurt. Someone will be broken hearted.

**That's it for now. I'll try to update soon (now when I finally have the time). Please review, I always enjoy reading your comments. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Just now I found out that when I copy the chapter, there no spaces when I change the point of view. Sorry about that! Anyway, I thought I would have more time to update. Guess I was wrong. At least I found a job :D Also, I actually hate love triangles! They are the most annoying thing in the world. Every YA fantasy has a pradictable one. I turned the story into one so I wouldn't have to make the other guy a jerk.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the story and follow. I'm glad people like it. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Coincidences at the cinema **

"Let's watch 'Iron Man 3'," offered Alfred.

"Would you stop acting like a kid already?" Arthur scolded his husband. "Besides, it's Peter's choice, not yours."

"But it sounds like a good movie, he will like it," said Alfred.

Arthur sighed. Sometimes he as if he was taking care of two kids instead of one. The two men had a free time and decided to dedicate it to Peter. It had been a long time since they were able to go out as a family and also Arthur and Alfred decided to work on their marriage. They went to the cinema and while Alfred insisted on going to watch a movie with super heroes, Arthur felt something was missing.

Or someone. "Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Peter?"

They looked around them. Usually Peter didn't go anywhere that was out of sight. However, that evening they couldn't find him!

"What movie do you want to watch?" asked Gilbert.

"I don't care, just choose one," said Antonio.

Francis didn't mind either. Antonio and he didn't feel that three adults should hang out in the cinema- they were too old for that. Yet, Gilbert insisted. So, the group went together.

"Let's watch 'Iron man 3'!"

"Whatever," Francis and Antonio said together. They were standing in line to buy the tickets when Francis noticed a child was crying. "This is not awesome," said Gilbert. "Where are his parents?"

"I think he is lost," said Francis. The Frenchman decided to reach the kid and try to comfort him.

The kid looked small, maybe four years old. He had a blond hair and his little hands were trying to wipe the tears that came out of his big blue eyes. He had very bushy eyebrows for a kid that young. Francis leaned and smiled towards the kid. "Hey, did you get lost?"

The kid nodded. He was really adorable. "Then, I will help you find them!" Francis suggested. "What's your name?"

It was hard to understand what the kid was trying to say, so Francis tried to calm him down. The kid stopped sobbing and answered: "My name is Peter Jones." Oh, great, just what he needed.

Francis looked at the kid again. Was he imagining or it indeed was a coincidence? "What is the name of your father?"

"Which one?" asked Peter.

Francis already knew the answer. "Alfred F. Jones," he murmured. He talked to Peter: "Before I make the call, can you promise one thing?" Peter nodded and Francis smiled. He took out his cell-phone and started dialing. After two rings, Alfred picked up the phone. "Francis, now is a really bad time…"

"Where are you?" Francis cut him off. "I've found Peter."

After promising he will bring Peter, Francis hung up. "Well, it looks like you are going to see you parents now!"

Peter stopped crying. "Really?" he asked with eyes wide open.

"Yes. Let's go, so we won't make them worry." As they were walking Francis added: "just tell you parents something when you will go back home."

"Sure," agreed Peter. "What to say?"

Though they waited less than two minutes, the time went slower for Arthur. Then, he saw Francis was coming with Peter. Arthur couldn't tell how relieved he felt when he saw the two of them. Peter was safe and sound and he wasn't found by a dangerous person. Peter ran towards Arthur and Alfred. "Papa, daddy," he called them.

Arthur immediately hugged Peter, filled with worry. "Don't you do that ever again, okay? Do you know how worried we were?!"

"Yes, you could be picked by a pedophile who didn't know your parents," said Alfred, glaring at Francis.

Francis got a little bit mad. "You can say I hit on anything that moves, but I have my limits too."

"Stop it you two," Arthur scolded them both. He didn't want them to fight one another, but they could choose a better place and a better timing. He was glad that out of all the people in the world, Francis was the one who found Peter. Maybe Francis wasn't a father-figure, but he could be trusted. "Thank you very much!" Arthur thanked Francis.

Arthur glared at Alfred, making the latter also thank the Frenchman. "Thank you," Alfred said, sounding like a kid who forced to apologize about something he didn't do. That childish side could really drive Arthur crazy!

"No problem," said Francis satisfied. He leaned down and was almost at the same level as Peter. "It wasn't hard to recognize him. I've heard a lot about him." Francis smiled- Arthur's heart was pounding faster, as it always did when Francis smiled genially. Peter nodded as an agreement. The two of them got along and Arthur didn't know why it made him happy.

"Okay," Alfred's voice interrupted Arthur's thought. "We have a movie that starts soon and we have to hurry." He picked up Peter.

"Fine," said Francis. "Anyway I have to go. Gilbert and Antonio are waiting."

Arthur immediately recognized the names. "Say hello to them from me."

"I will," winked Francis, making Alfred mad.

Arthur looked as Francis walked away. For some reason a part of him wanted Francis to stop so Arthur wouldn't have to say goodbye. Then Alfred touched Arthur's shoulder. "Come on, we have movie tickets."

"When did you buy them?" Arthur was sure that Alfred was searching for Peter rather than taking advantage of the time for something else.

"I bought them online so I could lie about Peter's age," Alfred took out three tickets of the movie theater.

"Why did we just argued what film to watch if you already bought the tickets?! Why did you order something without asking me?! And why would you take Peter to a movie that's not made for someone at his age?!" Arthur got furious.

"Sorry?" Alfred smiled awkwardly.

Arthur didn't want to argue. They were on a family night out. Next day he would warn Peter not to trust strangers.

Alfred watched the trailer without knowing Peter was right behind. So Alfred promised him they would go see the movie. Luckily for them, the security guard didn't mind Peter's age. The guard even seemed indifferent. Out of all the people in the world, Alfred would choose anyone to find Peter but Francis, excluding pedophiles, murders or weirdoes. He woke up with a good mood and seeing Francis made it worst.

Peter liked Francis, another thing that made Alfred uncomfortable. Alfred noticed that Arthur didn't take off the armlet that was given to him by Francis. It was as if Arthur was unaware of it. Alfred knew that he was slowly losing Arthur to Francis. He didn't want to lose Peter too.

They sat in their spots, Peter wanted to be in the middle at first, but seeing Alfred's place was closer to the center, he chose to give to his son. Maybe Peter was too young, but he knew that the kid might like it. Still, he had the chance of sitting next to Arthur.

Sometimes life was a funny thing. Seriously, what are the chances to run into the same person you didn't want to see twice at the same day? The movie was popular and a hot topic to talk about, so it shouldn't be a surprise that Francis wanted to see it. But why it had to happen on the same day Arthur went to the cinema too? Why did they have to run into each other again?

Arthur also noticed Francis. The latter came along with two friends, one was a Spanish man with a tan skin and the other was a guy with white hair though he looked young. He searched for his place. "Here is our line," said the Spaniard. When Francis looked up he noticed the couple.

"Oh, really?" he smirked when he looked at Arthur. "What do you know? This must be fate!"

"Isn't it the guy you used to date?" the grey-haired man asked Francis. "You know, the one who is a bad drunker and in my party sang…"

Arthur didn't let him finish his sentences. "Hello, Gilbert, nice to see you again!" Arthur said half embarrassed half angry. "I'm here with my husband and son," he introduced his family. Gilbert was silent, though Alfred was wondering what he wanted to say. There were probably a lot of things he didn't know about Arthur. Arthur didn't talk that much about his past.

The Spaniard looked at Peter. "Isn't he too young?"

Peter waved at the trio. "I'm four!" he said proudly.

Francis sat down next to Arthur. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" asked Francis.

Arthur blushed and answered responded with: "shut up, bloody frog."

Fate was a funny thing, especially when cruel. Sitting between Francis and Alfred… well, you could say Arthur didn't focus about the movie. If you asked what the movie was about, the answer would be: about a rich man with a cool suit and about awkwardness.

**Sorry it's shorter than usual. I will try to write longer chapters from now on. Please leave a review! :D**


End file.
